El padre de todos los desastres
by Sombra 2.0
Summary: Maddie cree que Jack y Danny no comparten mucho, asi que los lleva a un retiro para padres e hijos, pero al enterarse Vlad envia al mejor de los fantasmas, Imitha, para acabar con Danny y Vlad intentara convencer a Maddie de casarse con él.
1. Introduccion

El padre de todos los desastres (The father of all chaos)

Danny iba un día tranquilo por las calles de Amity Park, iba vestido igual que siempre con su típica polera color blanco y bordes rojos y un ovalo rojo en el centro, pero también tenía un abrigo celeste que lo acompañaba y lo cubría del frío. De pronto Danny siente escalofríos, era su sentido fantasmagórico. Se detiene y ve alrededor, había mucha gente en el camino para transformarse, así que se escondió en una calle sin salida.

Creo que este es un buen lugar-pensó Danny y luego dijo-transformación (i´m going ghost).

Danny se estaba transformando y vio como el fantasma de las cajas corría a mucha velocidad con unas cajas. Danny lo sigue volando a gran velocidad, pero el fantasma de las cajas es muy rápido. Danny lanza un rayo de ectoplasma, pero el fantasma de las cajas lo esquiva, parecía mejor entrenado que en veces anteriores.

Vaya, esto es difícil-dijo Danny-pero como siempre te atraparé.

Soy el fantasma de las cajas, y ténganme miedo-dijo el fantasma-estoy apunto de acabarte chico-fantasma, nunca podrás atraparme con tu caja cilíndrica.

Es el termo Fenton-respondió Danny-y volverás a la zona fantasmal.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Danny, Maddie y Jack estaban ordenando la casa (cosa rara ya que generalmente están inventando algo contra fantasmas), Maddie estaba limpiando la sala (living como quieran llamarle) y Jack llegó con unos vasos llenos de limonada.

Jack, ahora que lo pienso no has compartido mucho con Danny-dijo Maddie.

¿De qué hablas, siempre hablo con Danny-dijo Jack-creo que estas exagerando.

Pero antes hablaban más-dijo Maddie-yo creo que últimamente te evade.

No es verdad-dijo Jack-Danny y yo siempre estamos juntos.

Y ¿Dónde esta ahora?-pregunto Maddie.

Ni idea-dijo Jack-pero sé que esta por llegar y te demostraré que Danny y yo, nada separa.

En ese momento recibe un golpe en la puerta por el fantasma de las cajas(al "inteligente" no se le ocurrió hacerse invisible). Danny de inmediato se destransformó, y vió como su papá se cogía la nariz.

¡Danny!-dijo Jack-estas en problemas jovencito, pero antes ¿como te ha….

Ahora no papá-dijo Danny interrumpiendo-debo irme.

Maddie quedo mirando a Jack como si le dijera "…te lo dije…", pero Jack se hizo el que no vio nada.

Será mejor que tú y Danny-dijo Maddie-vayan a este retiro para el reencuentro de padres e hijos-dijo esto mostrando un folleto de un parque muy lejos de Amity Park.

Danny y yo no necesitamos un retiro-dijo Jack-aparte quien te defendería de los fantasmas.

Jack, tú sabes que manejo la armas mejor que tú-dijo Maddie- aparte tómalo como una vacaciones y dejar de pensar en fantasmas.

Mientras tanto Danny estaba en el sótano donde se encuentra el portal a la zona fantasmal, el fantasma de las cajas estaba con sus cajas, que por cierto eran muy extrañas.

¿Qué hay dentro de las cajas?-pregunto Danny.

Que te importa-dijo el fantasma de las cajas-yo debo cuidar estas cajas, porque soy el fantasmas de las cajas. Pero creo que deberías verlas mejor.

Diciendo esto lanzó las cajas de diferentes tamaños, Danny se hizo invisible y no hubo gran daño.

Oh por favor-dijo Danny-acabemos con esto.

Ten esto, chico-fantasmas, no podrás atraparme-dijo el fantasma de las cajas. Luego dijo un salto para atacar a Danny, pero este tenía el termo Fenton en las manos y lo atrapó sin menor dificultad. Luego se destransformó.

Si-dijo Danny por un buen trabajo hecho, pero no se había fijado que estaba bajando su padre.

Bueno si tanto te alegra-dijo Jack- prepárate nos vamos mañana.

Danny no sabía sobre que hablaba su padre, pero Jack creía que Danny había escuchado la conversación con Maddie y que él estaba de acuerdo.

Sam, Danny y Tucker estaban caminando hacia la casa de Danny.

Descuida Danny todo estará bien-dijo Tucker.

Si, nos encargaremos de los fantasmas-dijo Sam.

Si, ella se encargará-dijo Tucker, mientras Sam lo miraba con una cara despectiva.

Vamos, chicos-dijo Danny-no puede ser que mi mamá me obligue a hacer esto.

Si, es un castigo ir con tu padre por tres días a un retiro-dijo Tucker.

Pero será productivo-dijo Sam -aunque para ti, lo dudo.

Ya al llegar a la casa de Danny, su padre estaba con maletas fuera de la casa. Maddie y Jazz estaban en la puerta de la casa, mientras un bus llego enfrente de la casa. De pronto un hombre como de treinta años bajo, siempre se veía feliz, era un poco desagradable.

Bienvenidos-dijo el hombre-pasen, pasen, y unanse al equipo, luego nos daremos un gran abrazo de grupo.

Si, Danny, es un castigo-dijo Sam.

Oh rayos-dijo Danny.

Vamos Danny debemos entrar pronto-dijo Jack colocando las maletas dentro del autobús.

Jack y Danny entraron al autobús, mientras Danny veía como se alejaba de su casa.

Justo antes de salir de Amity Park, el autobús se detuvo frente a una mansión, en la entrada a esta mansión estaba un niño y su padre esperando al autobús.

Bueno, no es una limosina barata pero espero que no se caiga-dijo el padre de este niño.

Eso no es importante ahora-dijo el niño mirando de forma negativa a su padre, Danny después de eso no le dio importancia y siguió viendo su reflejo frente a la ventana.

Danny estaba aburrido en el bus de la amistad, que hasta ganas de vomitar le daban. Jack intentó acercarse a su hijo para probarle a Maddie que él puede hablar con Danny. Pero fue en vano, Danny estaba sumergido en un mundo que era como si una muralla estuviera dividiéndolos. El viaje duraría una media hora, peor Danny creía que era siglos.

Mientras tanto, en Winsconsin, Vlad se había enterado del retiro de Danny, de inmediato planeo un método para deshacerse de Jack y Danny, mientras él iba con Maddie.

Muy bien, ya es tarde-dijo Vlad-no podemos alargar la vida de Jack, él me pide que lo elimine, así que como piadoso que soy le cumpliré su petición.

Me llamó, señor-dijo una voz que se ocultaba en la oscuridad.

Mi querido general Imitha-dijo Vlad- es hora de mi venganza.

Como usted ordene-dijo el general saliendo de la oscuridad que lo cubría, era un fantasma parecido a un adulto humano con un traje militar y sus manos eran garras de alguna bestia. De pronto se dividió y se convirtió en un niño y un adulto, y dijeron al mismo tiempo-ahora me iré a ese retiro.

Elimínalos-dijo Vlad- ahora no hay nada que se interponga.

Danny había llegado al lugar del retiro, era un campo gigante con flores y mechas cosas lindas que a él lo asustaban.

Danny había observado que los hijos estaban tan unidos a sus padres, pero él y el suyo parecían de polos opuestos. El joven que había subido al autobús después de ellos estaba con su padre, mientras su padre hablaba por celular.

Vaya, que retiro tan impresionante-pensó Danny.

Al llegar vieron que un padre y su hijo se encontraba allí, eran exactamente iguales, solo que uno era más grande que otro. El sentido fantasmagórico se activo, pero Danny no detectaba fantasma alguno.

Es extraño, siento un fantasma pero no lo veo-dijo Danny.

Lo sé, Danny-dijo Jack al haber escuchado alguno-yo también percibo que esos residuos de ectoplasma están cerca. Pero le prometí a tu madre no interferir con este retiro.

Luego entraron al salon principal, de pronto llego un hombre disfrazado de fantasma.

Soy el fantasma de la discordia-dijo- yo alejo a los padres de sus hijos, pero al final de este retiro me lanzarán de sus vidas.

Jack lo tomó y lo lanzó por una de las ventanas, luego sacó un arma de bolsillo.

Papá, ese no es un fantasma-dijo Danny- porque lo pudiste lanzar por la ventana.

Tienes razón, hijo-dijo Jack.

Usted debe ser el famoso Jack Fenton-dijo el padre que entró al autobús después de ellos.

¿Famoso?-preguntó Danny.

Si, en mi canal de televisión siempre tenemos problemas con fantasmas-dijo el señor-y usamos las armas creadas por Jack Fenton.

Me halaga-dijo Jack-señor….

Disculpe-dijo el señor-William Fogg y este es mi hijo, James.

Mucho gusto-dijeron Jack y Danny.


	2. La sombra de los fantasmas

Capitulo 1:

La sombra de los fantasmas 

El señor Fogg y Jack estuvieron conversando todo el día, mientras que Danny aburrido y culpando a su madre de todo lo que ocurría.

Estamos en las mismas condiciones-dijo James acercándose a Danny-mi padre otra vez hace de las suyas.

¿Esto te sucede todo el tiempo?-dijo Danny.

Si-dijo James-rara vez mi padre esta sin algún trabajo, sin algún negocio y ocupa ese tiempo para estar con él, pero no es muy largo el periodo.

Yo tengo que com... -se detuvo Danny, iba a decir que combatía contra fantasmas, ya que parecía que estuviera conversando con Sam o con Tucker- compartir con mi padre muy poco porque él es inventor, entonces...

Pero al final- dijo James-tengo algo que hacer, tal vez yo tampoco tengo tiempo.

Si-dijo Danny-creo que he formado una barrera frente a mi padre y por eso no hablo mucho con él.

Si, eso debe ser-dijo James-pero es hora de enmendar eso.

Si-dijo Danny-ya es tiempo que nada nos detenga para conversar con nuestros padres, aunque el mío sea muy raro.

Si tú lo dices-dijo James, en ese momento sonó una alarma del reloj de James y el sentido fantasmagórico de Danny se activo, era un fantasma no había duda.

Nos vemos-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Danny estaba buscando un lugar perfecto para transformarse, pero a la vez pensaba que James también se había ido.

Tal vez es una coincidencia-pensó Danny-si eso debe ser.

Al fin encontró el lugar perfecto para transformarse, en un rincón oscuro detrás del edificio donde dormirían. Se transformó, y buscó al fantasma que detectaba pero por más que buscaba, no lo podía encontrar.

Vaya que escurridizo-dijo Danny.

Lo mismo opino-dijo una voz que se escuchaba detrás de él.

Danny miró hacia atrás, listo para atacar, pero se dio cuenta que era James. Pero él veía algo distinto en él, pero no le importó mucho.

Descuida-dijo James-no le diré a nadie que te ví, fantasma. Sólo espero a mi amigo Danny.

Bueno me voy-dijo Danny.

Eso crees tú fantasma-dijo otra voz que se encontraba al lado opuesto de James. Era una persona vestida con un traje de color negro con rayas blanca en forma de zigzag del hombro derecho hasta el lado izquierdo inferior. Tenía una capa blanca. La cara estaba totalmente oculta por la oscuridad, pero parecía de color negro, sólo los ojos resaltaban de esta cara y sus cabellos eran blancos como Danny. Se parecía mucho a Danny, pero este parecía tener armas ocultas.

Mi nombre es Sombra y soy el final de cualquier fantasma que se atraviese en mi camino-dijo- y no creas que tú te escaparás de mí.

Cuando Danny quiso ver a James ya había desaparecido, pero era extraño, aún estaba activado el sentido fantasmagórico.

¿Eres un fantasma?-preguntó Danny a Sombra.

No, pero tengo los poderes tuyos-dijo Sombra-y también tengo esto para atraparte.

Sombra mostró una esfera pequeña, que se encontraba en su pecho escondido, con un símbolo extraño en el centro. Parecía que cumple la misma función que el termo Fenton, pero de forma más portátil.

Al ver Danny en la situación en que se encontraba trató de atacarlo, pero Sombra no se dejó, lo esquivó de forma veloz como la sombra de Johnny 13. Luego Sombra atacó pero Danny se hizo invisible/ intangible, pero esto no fue un gran desafió para Sombra, ya que utilizó unos lentes que aparecieron por detrás de Sombra hacia sus ojos. Buscó toda energía presente ectoplasmática alrededor, parecía que ya había ganado mucha experiencia con fantasmas anteriores. Buscó y encontró a Danny detrás de un árbol en el jardín y fue de inmediato a atacarlo.

Oh demonio es que este tipo nunca se cansa-dijo Danny.

Para fortuna de Danny en ese momento el rastreador de Jack Fenton se activó, encontrando la presencia de un fantasma en el sector.

¡Fantasmas!-exclamó Jack-pero le prometí a Maddie que no utilizaría las armas, pero es una emergencia.

Luego vio a Sombra dirigiéndose al árbol, de forma veloz, mientras Danny estaba escondido invisiblemente.

Traga esto, fenómeno de ectoplasma-dijo Jack y diciendo esto lanzó un rayo de viscosidad ectoplasmatica, pero no se había fijado que estaba apuntándose. La viscosidad atrapó a Jack y Sombra vio esto y decidió desistir en su batalla.

Esta no es la última vez que nos vemos-dijo Sombra-la próxima volverás a tu hogar, alimaña fantasmal.

Lo sé-dijo Danny, mientras Sombra se hizo invisible y desapareció en el suelo- sé que no es la última vez que te veo, pero si él no era el fantasma que buscaba...

Danny dejó de pensar y se dirigió al rincón donde se había transformado, luego se destransformó y buscó a James, pero lo vio con su padre en el salón principal.

No puede ser que él sea el fantasma-se dijo Danny-o tal vez...

Pero una sombra que estaba detrás de otro árbol, veía como Danny se dirigía al salón. Era el general Imita, estaba en su forma original, se veía con una sonrisa diabólica que se distinguía en la oscuridad.

Así que tenemos un intruso en el plan-se dijo-pero parece que me podría ayudar, si sigue creyendo que el chico-fantasma es el enemigo, yo podría sacar partido, debo hablar más con ese chico-fantasma, no será problema, ya pude y él ni siquiera lo sabe.

El general Imitha se rió una vez más y se escuchaba de fondo el grito de miles de militares agonizando en campos de batalla. Luego desapareció como si se hubiera transformado en nubes que viajaban al cielo. Tenía un plan, pero este provenía de Vlad Masters, que se dirigía a Amity Park a toda prisa.


	3. La ciudad del desastre

Capitulo 2:

La ciudad del desastre 

Después que Danny fuera al retiro con su padre, los fantasmas se enteraron muy rápido y buscaban la forma más practica de salir de la zona fantasmal. Pero Sam y Tucker cuidaban la ciudad mientras Danny no estaba.

Esto es interminable-dijo Sam.

Si, parece que los fantasmas tienen mucha prisa en salir de la zona-dijo Tucker.

Sam cubrió a Tucker de ser atacado por un fantasma que se acercaba a él.

Rayos, mi termo esta lleno-dijo Sam, mientras que otro fantasma se acercaba a ella, Tucker uso el termo y atrapó al fantasma.

Si, ahora el mío también esta lleno-dijo Tucker.

Debemos ir a la casa de Danny –dijo Sam-y enviar a todos los fantasmas a la zona fantasmal.

Corrieron hacia la casa de Danny, mientras Jazz y Maddie estaban dentro, precisamente en la cocina, estaban conversando.

Mamá, ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Jazz-es que últimamente te he visto más...normal.

Cariño, estoy bien-dijo Maddie-es sólo que va a pasar un día y me preocupa como este Danny y Jack.

Mamá, descuida pueden cuidarse-dijo Jazz-bueno por lo menos Danny, él arreglará la situación y estoy seguro que no han visto ni un solo fantasma.

En la ventana se escucho el canto de un pájaro, Maddie escuchó esto y dijo:

¡Fantasmas!, Toma esto residuo de ectoplasma-diciendo esto lanzo un rayo de viscosidad de ectoplasma al pájaro, que quedo totalmente atrapado.

Eh, mamá, mejor dame eso-dijo Jazz.

Si, es mejor que yo también tome un retiro de ser cazafantasmas-dijo Maddie tristemente y se fue a su habitación. En ese momento tocaron la puerta, eran Sam y Tucker que esperaban afuera y querían descargar los termos de forma sigilosa.

Hola Jazz, no preguntes porque ni algo parecido-dijo Tucker.

Si, es que olvidamos algo en el laboratorio-dijo Sam.

Si quieren se los traigo-dijo Jazz sabiendo que no era eso precisamente a lo que iban.

¡No!, Nosotros iremos-dijo Sam-es que es algo muy delicado.

Pasen entonces-dijo Jazz-¿quieren algo?

Si, yo... -dijo Tucker, pero lo golpeó Sam.

No nada, estamos bien-dijo Sam.

Como quieran-dijo Jazz y regresó a la cocina.

¡UF!-dijeron-estuvo cerca.

Sam y Tucker bajaron directamente hacia el laboratorio, en busca del filtrador (como se llame). Pero no se habían fijado en que alguien estaba por llegar, alguien que había planeado un procedimiento maléfico, mientras Danny y Jack estaban en el retiro. Vlad Masters se aproximaba al hogar Fenton. Iba en una limusina, muy grande para alardear de su riqueza.

Más rápido-dijo Vlad-debemos llegar antes del anochecer.

Como usted ordene-dijo el fantasma que conducía la limusina

Sam y Tucker subieron las escaleras y trataron de ser cautelosos, para que Jazz no lo notara, pero eso fue en vano ya que ella estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala.

Tan rápido se van- dijo Jazz sarcásticamente-pero si aun es temprano y ¿consiguieron el objeto?

Eh, no pero lo buscaremos en la casa de Sam-dijo Tucker.

Si, lo mas seguro es que este allá-dijo Sam- así que nos vamos.

Como quieran-dijo Jazz.

En el momento en que Sam y Tucker estaban abriendo la puerta, Vlad estaba a punto de tocar el timbre.

Vaya, tienes invitados-dijo Vlad.

No se preocupe, señor Masters-dijo Jazz-ya se iban.

Si, disculpe-dijo Tucker.

Nos vemos, Jazz-dijo Sam.

Saliendo de la casa, Tucker y Sam estaban preguntándose la misteriosa llegada de Vlad Masters a la casa Fenton, pero sabían que en ese momento era más importante seguir con la cacería de fantasmas. Vlad estaba increíblemente feliz, como si su plan ya hubiera dado resultado.

Querida Jazz-dijo Vlad-¿se encuentra tu madre?

Por supuesto, señor Masters-dijo Jazz y luego gritó-¡Mamá!, el señor Masters esta aquí.

De pronto llegó Maddie, vestida como acostumbra, pero un poco enojada por la llegada inesperada.

Oh Vlad, que desagradable, digo agradable sorpresa-dijo Maddie.

Bueno-dijo Jazz-yo me iré a mi habitación. Tal vez vomite en el camino por este momento tan cursi.

Jazz subió las escaleras, sin mirar atrás. Maddie fue a la cocina a preparar algo para Vlad, por lo menos para aparentar estar feliz con su llegada.

Todo marcha de acuerdo al plan-dijo Vlad- esta cerca la hora de mi venganza, luego esta ciudad estará dominada por fantasmas, mientras conquisto el corazón de Maddie. Es perfecto y ahora no hay ningún Danny Phantom que se interponga, tal vez ni siquiera este en este mundo en estos momentos.

Se rió, pero sin llamar la atención. Estaba diabólicamente feliz. Su plan estaba funcionando como él quería. Tal vez demasiado.

Fantasmas atacaban a la ciudad por doquier y unos intentaron entrar a la casa Fenton, pero Vlad los hizo retroceder con su miraba. Maddie volvió con una taza de café y unos emparedados.

Espero que te agraden-dijo Maddie- los acabo de hacer.

Todo lo que haces-dijo Vlad-me agrada.

Jazz leía un reportaje sobre la vida difícil que una adolecente podría tener.

Dígamelo a mí-dijo- cada día lo experimento.

En ese momento vio por la ventana la inmensa cantidad de fantasmas atacando la ciudad. Recordó que Danny no se encontraba en Amity Park, era su obligación y ella debía reemplazar a Danny mientras él no se encontraba.

Es hora que estos fantasmas sepan de Jazmin Fenton-dijo-eso es extraño, recordatorio nunca volverlo a decir.


	4. El plan maléfico de un fantasma

Capitulo 3:

El plan maléfico de un fantasma 

Danny aun seguía en el feliz retiro de padres e hijos. Jack estaba con el señor William hablando de los diversos problemas con fantasmas que había tenido en su trabajo. Danny se encontró con James, él vestido con una polera roja que aparecía la bandera de Inglaterra y unos blue jeans.

Buenos días-dijo James a Danny.

Lo mismo digo-dijo Danny-me parece que será...

En ese momento llegó el alegre animador del retiro, con millones de cosas que enseguida las boto al suelo.

Buenos días-dijo-¿Cómo han pasado su primer noche en este mega fabuloso lugar?, es hora del abrazo entre padres e hijos que haremos todas las mañanas.

Jack miró a Danny y este hizo lo mismo.

No, gracias-dijeron a la vez.

No, no no-dijo el animador-esa es la actitud que queremos borrar.

Mientras hacían esto el general Imita los veía por la ventana y rápidamente caminó hacia atrás.

Esto me dio una gran idea-dijo- es hora de que los lindo padres indisciplinados pierdan un poco de peso, mientras el chico-fantasma los busca, fácilmente lo culparé y Sombra hará el resto, no soportará mucho. Pobre chico-fantasma.

El sentido fantasmagórico de Danny se activo y James vio como tiritaba en el salón.

Ten-dijo entregándole una chaqueta que tenía guardada.

Gracias, pero tengo q irme- mientras decía esto Danny, el reloj de James sonó una alarma.

Si, yo también-dijo James.

Es hora de acercarme al padre del chico-fantasma-dijo General Imita-pero antes debo entretener a estos dos.

Danny salió del salón ya transformado atravesando la pared. Estaba en el patio, pero no veía a ningún fantasma, de pronto vio una sombra.

Tu otra vez-dijo Danny-esta vez serás tú el que se oculte.

En serio-dijo la sombra-pero porque no vienes.

Danny voló a una gran velocidad hacia la sombra pero al llegar esta había desaparecido.

Pensé que había huido-se escuchó-pero como lo supuse, nos volvemos a ver.

Así que allí estas, pero ¿cómo llegaste allí tan pronto?- dijo Danny.

No sé sobre que me hablas, fantasma en peligro de extinción-dijo Sombra.

¿Fantasma en peligro de extinción?-pregunto Danny-por favor no podrías crear mejores insultos.

Tal vez, pero ahora no-dijo Sombra, y desapareció en el suelo atravesándolo de forma invisible.

Pero ¿dónde rayos estas?-dijo Danny buscándolo.

Aquí detrás de ti-dijo Sombra.

Cobarde, no te hagas invisible-dijo Danny.

Pero no soy invisible-dijo Sombra-ahora verás porque mi nombre es Sombra.

Al terminar de hablar, la sombra que se ocultaba detrás de Danny, lo golpeó.

Pero ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-dijo Danny.

Un poder que no es de fantasma-dijo sombra-pero si es de un híbrido como yo.

Danny al ver que no podía pelear con él hasta tener un plan trato de escapar, pero no sabía la forma de hacerlo. Mientras en el salón, Jack y el señor William hablaban sobre fantasmas. En ese momento se acercó una sombra que cambió de forma, la cual se parecía a la de Danny.

Papá, ya regresé-dijo Danny.

Danny, que le sucedió a tu voz, se oye distinta-dijo Jack.

Danny se golpeó en el pecho, y luego vio a su padre.

¿Qué tal ahora?-preguntó Danny.

Supongo que bien-dijo Jack-aunque creo que tal vez es un fantasma el que quiere apoderarse de tu cuerpo, mejor volvemos y te revisamos.

¡Papá!-dijo Danny

Tienes razón-dijo Jack-le prometí a tu madre nada de fantasmas.

Mucho mejor-dijo Danny, mientras mostraba una sonrisa diabólica.

Danny, en serio te encuentras bien me pareció que te reías de forma diabólica-dijo Jack-tal vez no eres Danny, sino un fantasma dentro de él

El general Imita se puso nervioso, no sabía que hacer.

Pensé que Jack era un idiota, por lo menos eso me dijo Vlad-pensó el general Imita, luego dijo-no, papá, como crees que un fantasma me domina, me crees débil, no, mamá dijo que te alejaras de los fantasmas por esa razón, estas delirando.

Tal vez tienes razón, hijo-dijo Jack-es mejor que deje todas las armas cazafantasmas que tengo.

Diciendo esto sacó una por una, las armas de toda clase de tamaños, desde los más grandes hasta los microscópicos, los cuales tenía que verlos con un lente especial. Mientras tanto Danny, el verdadero huía de Sombra que lo seguía a gran velocidad, tenía un arma en la mano derecha, un arma de color negro con curvas centrales de forma horizontal de negro color. Volaba de una forma que daba miedo, pero de pronto Sombra desapareció. Danny vió hacia atrás, ni una sola sombra detrás para reconocer la posición de Sombra, pero Danny creía sentirlo, pero no podía verlo.

Por fin, creo que se fue-dijo Danny.

De pronto se escuchó una canción alrededor de Danny.

El fantasma al suelo cayó-se escuchó, de pronto Danny fue arrojado al suelo, luego continuo-de forma invisible un árbol atravesó-diciendo cogió a Danny y lo llevó contra un árbol, pero Danny se hizo invisible junto con sombra que aún no se veía-y al talismán el fantasma entró-Sombra dejó de ser invisible y sacó la esfera que mostró la primera vez que se encontraron. Danny se asustó, pero se dio el valor que necesitaba para salir de esta situación.

No me atraparás tan rápido-diciendo esto lanzó una aura que arrojó a sombra lejos, Danny un poco cansado por ese ataque vio a Sombra soteniendose la cabeza, pero regresaba contra Danny, pero Danny vio esto y lanzó un grito fantasmal que Sombra retrocedió-creo que eso fue suficiente para ti, o no lo fue, para la próxima crea mejores insultos.

Lo haré y tú estarás de vuelta en tu mundo-dijo Sombra, al ver que no podía hacer mucho por ahora decidió retroceder- hasta la próxima vez, pero para la próxima vez yo ganaré.

Eso lo veremos-dijo Danny.

Pero el general Imita estaba realizando la fase dos de su maléfico plan, el que era que Jack estuviese en contra de Danny. Detrás de una ventana se veía a Danny, en realidad al general Imita, golpeándose contra la pared y haciendo locuras frente a su padre.

Danny, creo que mejor vuelves a tu habitación-dijo Jack.

No, papá, aquí estoy muy bien-dijo Danny.

Te vas a tu habitación, jovencito-dijo Jack casi gritando

Como quieras-dijo Danny y se fue, sabiendo que Danny estaba acercándose.

Danny se destransformó y fue con su padre, el se veía enojado como si algo malo hubiera ocurrido, pero al entrar en el salón toda la gente se alejaba de Danny.

Danny, creí haberte dicho que te fueras a tu habitación-dijo Jack-ya te has avergonzado mucho aquí.

Danny regresó a su habitación, enojado sin saber que era lo que ocurría, que fue lo que sucedió allí que a su padre le hubiese molestado de ese modo.

Es culpa de Sombra-dijo Danny- ese tonto no ha hecho más que molestar aquí, pero ¿cómo lo habrá hecho?, eso aún no lo sé, pero lo voy a averiguar.

En el salón entro James, un poco agitado pero bien. Estaba escuchando que todos hablaban y se reían de Danny, pero no comprendía porque.

James, que lastima que tú no seas mi hijo, todo lo que ha hecho es imperdonable-dijo Jack.

Realmente me alegra no serlo-pensó James, luego dijo-aun no comprendo ¿qué ocurrió aquí?.

Fue Danny, creo que esta bajo la influencia de un fantasma-dijo Jack de manera científica.

No creo que haya sido de esa manera-dijo el animador del retiro-yo he estudiado de millones de libros y sé la raíz del problema, es que a Danny no le toma mucha atención, señor Fenton, no estan mejorando sino empeorando.

¿Qué sugiere?-pregunto Jack

Que intente acercarse más a su hijo, pero primero que todo perdonarle lo ocurrido, porque un niño feliz es una relación alegre-dijo el animador saltando como porrista y dando piruetas alocadas, que Jack, William y James lo miraban de forma temerosa-ehh, ignoren eso, pero parta ahora señor Fenton.

Creo que es un buena idea-dijo Jack, luego se fue con el señor William y James a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Detrás del animador se veía las personas que se observaron la primera vez que Danny y Jack llegaron al retiro, era el general Imita convertido en dos, pero casi humano.

Pronto el plan será completado, Vlad se quedará con Maddie y yo con los estúpidos padres de este absurdo retiro.-dijo el adulto, y el pequeño dijo- Pero ante,¿quieres jugar videojuegos?-el adulto dijo-me parece una idea interesante, que tal ahora.

Diciendo esto los dos se fueron a la sala de juegos. Danny por su parte estaba en su habitación solo, pero la rabia lo acompañaba, rabia contra Sombra.


	5. El plan de un maestro

Capitulo 4:

El plan de un maestro 

Mientras Danny tenía con una ira incontrolable hacia Sombra, en la casa Fenton, Vlad cortejaba a Maddie cuanto podía, pero todo resultaba inútil, ya que Maddie negaba cada cortejo que Vlad le hacía.

Maddie, mi amor-dijo Vlad-olvida a olvida a Jack, sabes que es un idiota.

No seas tonto, Vlad-dijo Maddie-tú no erás asi.

Tal vez hubiera sido diferente si Jack-dijo Vlad-no hubiera causado el accidente, pero, mira, caja con chocolates.

Mientras intentaba conquistar el corazón y el estomago de Maddie, Jazz entró a la sala donde ellos se encontraban para detener el plan de Vlad.

¡OH!-exclamó Jazz y luego maliciosamente dijo- chocolates, que romántico, ¿puedo coger una?

Vlad veía a Jazz con una mirada de odio absoluta, pero finalmente asintió.

Luego Jazz volvió a su habitación y Maddie aprovechó el momento para escapar a la cocina.

Vlad estaba molesto, nunca creyó que Jazz sería una amenaza para su plan, pero creyó que ella no volvería a interferir, así que se calmó y fue a la cocina en busca de Maddie. Al entrar vio a Maddie sentada, pero al ver a Vlad de inmediato se paró en busca de algo.

Vlad creo que no he sido tan educada-dijo Maddie-pero ahora te voy a recompensar.

Maddie, no te preocupes y piensa lo que te dije-dijo Vlad-¿no querrás que Jack siga atormentando a tus hijos?

¿De que hablas, Vlad?-pregunto Maddie desconcertada-Jack es un buen padre.

Pero, Maddie-dijo Vlad mientras le sostenía de la mano. Maddie trataba de huir de este problema y Jazz venía al rescate.

Mamá-dijo Jazz empujando a Vlad-llegó un correo electrónico de papá.

¡Jazz!-exclamó Maddie aliviada-esa es una gran noticia.

"Querida Familia:

Nos encontramos en el retiro que programaste, pero aunque no lo creas he visto al chico-fantasma, no te preocupes, no he roto la promesa de no cazar fantasmas, bueno más de dos veces, Danny se vé más feliz. No estaremos viendo, Con cariños Jack Fenton

Posdata: Envíanos más galletas"

Vlad estaba hirviendo de rabia y liberó un rayo proveniente de sus ojos hacia la lampara colgante, la cual se encontraba sobre Jazz. Por suerte, para Jazz, ella se movió en el segundo exacto y luego la lampara se estrello contra el suelo.

¡Fantasma!-dijo Maddie y movió un florero, el cual escondía un botón-el mecanismo antifantasmas Fenton.

¡Mamá!-grito Jazz-nada de armas antifantasmas.

Pero muy tarde el liquido ectoplasmático cayó sobre Jazz y Vlad. Vlad decidió alejarse y encontrar una forma de deshacerse de Jazz, así que reunió a todos los fantasmas, después de salir invisiblemente de la casa Fenton con la excusa de ir al baño se juntó con todos los fantasmas.

Fantasmas que he liberado-dijo Vlad-la lucha está por finalizar. Pronto no habrá obstáculo que se nos interponga pero por ahora nuestra misión es eliminar a la ultima descendiente del gordo de Jack Fenton, me refiero a Jazmine Fenton.

¿Eliminar?-dijo un cuervo fantasma-¿qué no hay otra forma?, Ya me cansé de eliminar.

Cállate y escucha-dijo otro cuervo.

No son muy originales en sus planes-replico el cuervo.

Vlad se cansó y le lanzó un rayo de ectoplasma. El cuervo cayó en forma de pavo horneado, pero luego recuperó su forma.

Mis peones, es decir, mis aliados-dijo Vlad-vayan y eliminen a la hija del gordo de Jack Fenton de inmediato.

Como usted ordene-dijeron.

Todo va de acuerdo al plan-dijo Vlad- tal vez Jazmine haya sido una piedra en mis zapatos, pero ahora seré lo ultimo que vea.

Vlad se rió de forma diabólica y desapareció al único estilo que tiene. Peor en la casa Fenton se ve el desorden y el caos.

Iremos en busca de tu padre y hermano-dijo Maddie.

No, mamá-dijo Jazz-Danny y mi papá deben compartir un tiempo, juntos.

Pero esta ese chico-fantasma-dijo Maddie-debemos ir con el armamento Fenton.

Vlad entró a la cocina, y vio este desorden, cosa que le encantaba.

Vlad-dijo Maddie-te exijo que me lleves al lugar del retiro de Jack y Danny.

Pero mamá-dijo Jazz-no creo que sea buena idea interrumpirlos si Danny esta feliz.

Tienes razón-dijo Maddie.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Jazz-dijo Vlad, cuando vio la reacción de Maddie se asusto por el plan, pero al ver que Jazz había arreglado la situación a favor de él, se tranquilizó-bueno es hora de irme.

Por fin-dijo Jazz feliz-es decir, que lastima, tan pronto.

No sé Vlad, tal vez debería quedarte un poco más-dijo Maddie tratando de ser cortés, pero en realidad no quería que se quedase mas tiempo.

Bueno lo dejaremos para otro día-dijo Vlad-nos vemos, Jazz.

Jazz lo vio y pensaba que tenía un plan maléfico, pero no sabía más allá de eso.


	6. El misterio de una Sombra

Capitulo 5:

El misterio de una Sombra 

Jack entró a la habitación molesto, pero vio a Danny tan molesto que creyó que no sería recomendable hacerlo.

Danny-dijo Jack-yo no quería.

¿Qué? Arruinarme el día-dijo Danny-no es suficiente que me castiguen cuando no estoy en casa, tal vez todo sería normal si no estuviésemos en este estúpido retiro, y tú tratando de atrapar a ese chico-fantasma, mientras yo me quedo aquí sin saber ¿por qué?

Pero Danny-dijo Jack-me estas diciendo que no recuerdas todo lo que hiciste, parecías un animal en ese salón.

Pues no-dijo Danny-muy bien, anda tú con tu nuevo amigo, yo me quedaré solo.

Danny-dijo Jack triste.

Otra cosa que se arruina en esta semana-dijo Danny al aire.

Jack se alejó y se fue al salón. Danny aprovecho para ir en busca de esa Sombra.

Muy bien, Sombra-dijo Danny-ahora sabrás de que estoy hecho.

Pero no se dio cuenta que James estaba en la puerta de su habitación. Habia visto y oido todo lo que habia dicho. Transformación-dijo Danny y se iba convirtiendo en fantasma-es hora de demostrar lo que un fantasma va a hacer a una insignificante sombra.  
Luego Danny salió atravesando la pared.  
!Danny es el chico-fantasma!- exclamó James-esto es una gran sorpresa, bueno creo que será mejor que vaya a presentarme como se debe.  
Se paró en un extremo en medio de la oscuridad. Parecía listo para algo, como si estuviera a punto de revelar su secreto.   
Umbra abs Deus-dijo James-sombra de los demonios, sombra de la luz, cubreme con tu oscuridad, y que una sombra sea.  
James era Sombra(DA!!!), y estaba dispuesto a tratar las paces con Danny, pero él no lo estaba dispuesto...

Danny buscaba a sombra con una ira incontrolable, pero no lo encontraba, de pronto siente un fantasma, pero no veía uno.

Sombra sal ya-dijo Danny-es hora de terminar esto.

No creo que yo sea el enemigo-dijo Sombra-ahora lo entiendo todo.

Ja-dijo Danny-que no eres el enemigo.

El enemigo hace que pelemos-dijo sombra-para que él gane tiempo y efectue su plan.

No te creo-dijo Danny-tú fuiste el primeor que atacó, no puedo creerte.

No necesito que me creas-dijo Sombra-solo necesito que busquemos a ese fantasma.

No-dijo Danny-tú eres el fantasma.

Danny lanzó un rayo de ectoplasma y Sombra fue arrojado hacia el suelo, pero luego se levantó y voló rumbo a Danny.

Danny-dijo sombra-debes detenerte.

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntó Danny-que importa.

Espera, ouch-dijo Sombra, pero fue arrojado al suelo, pero luego se levantó nuevamente-si no puedes entender, creo que te haré entenderlo.

Ja-dijo Danny-no me hagas reír.

Basta de juegos-dijo Sombra.

Danny lanzó un rayo de ectoplasma pero Sombra lo esquivó. Él lanzó un rayo de ectoplasma y Danny retrocedió, pero no fue por mucho ya que se reincorporó rápidamente para lanzar un grito fantasmal. Sombra no pudo resistirlo y cayó, pero no se había dado por vencido, así que se levantó por tercera vez y Danny lanzó diversos rayos ectoplasmaticos, pero todos fueron en vano ya que Sombra estaba decidido a hacer entender a Danny, ese era su único cometido.

Mientras tanto en el salón principal del retiro, el general Imitha ponía en marcha su última fase de su diabólico plan. Atrapó al animador del retiro y se transformó en él.

Es la ultima fase-dijo el general Imitha-el enemigo esta vencido, el frente esta vació y los padres libre, pero no por mucho. Atrapará a todos los padres de estos tontos chicos y los haré hombres de verdad, los podré en forma y los llevaré a la zona fantasmal. Donde estarán produciendo energía al señor Masters o pelando papas. Pero primero.

El general Imitha trataba de hablar lo más parecido al animador.

Es decir, pero primero debo invitar a todos los lindos padres-dijo el general Imitha con la voz del animador- a una fiesta de despedida, y cuando me refiero despedida, es un hasta nunca.

El general Imitha aun con la apariencia del animador fue al salón principal, donde estaban todos los padres e hijos, con excepción de Danny y James. Jack aun triste por lo dicho por Danny, pero se sentía mas triste porque en vez de haber eliminado las diferencias, fue peor, se habían distanciado mas.

Muy bien-dijo el general Imitha-Todos tenemos que ir a la sala de deportes del retiro, ahí habrá una gran despedida.

No, gracias-dijo Jack-esta no será una despedida al retiro, sino a volver a hablar con mi hijo.

En todo caso-dijo el señor William-no iré sin mi hijo.

Ni yo-dijo un padre-porque me parece muy desagradable hacerlo en el gimnasio.

Si, ellos no van nadie va-dijo otro-este retiro nos ha unido mucho, no solo a hijos sino a padres que tenemos cosas en común.

En ese caso-dijo el general Imitha-cambiaremos los planes.

Todos los padres veían felices a sus hijos.

Y ustedes serán mis prisioneros para siempre-dijo el general Imitha-tontos humanos, porque no siguen los planes.

Los planes son para tontos-dijo Jack.

En ese caso-dijo el general Imitha-soldados del inframundo, bárbaros, vikingos, romanos, egipcios, convoco a todos los ejércitos para que esto sea un guerra como ninguna otra.

¿Qué trata de decir?-preguntó Jack-no va a haber mas comida, no puede hacernos esto, pagamos para venir aquí.

Lo sentimos, el retiro ha sido cancelado-dijo el general Imitha transformándose a su figura original- porque un fantasma quiere prisioneros y yo solo sigo ordenes. En cuanto a ti, Jack Fenton, tú perecerás de la peor forma que te hubiera imaginado, morirás de hambre.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-gritó Jack

¿Por que no me dejas terminar?-preguntó el general Imitha-eh, como iba diciendo, pero tu hijo morirá primero y lo mejor es que ni siquiera estaba planeado la forma en que iba a morir.

Deja a Danny en paz-dijo Jack-él no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Oh si, tiene mucho que ver-dijo el general Imitha-verás tú hijo es muy distinto a ti.

No te creeré nada de lo que digas-dijo Jack.

Sólo calumnias haces-dijo el señor William.

Y el tímido James también tiene un secreto-dijo el general Imitha-pero mejor es que mueran con la duda, la incertidumbre, eso me gusta más. Ahora llévenselos.

Soldados entraron y se llevaron a Jack y al señor William.

Danny y Sombra aun estaban peleando, Sombra lanzaba rayos de ectoplasma y Danny usaba un "escudo fantasmal" para defenderse. Danny comenzó a giras tratando de producir una velocidad que al lanzar rayos ectoplasmáticos, pareciese que fuera una pared la que giraba. Pero Sombra se observó este detalle, así que lo atacó y Danny cayó. Sombra fue en busca de su enemigo temporal, pero Danny se dio cuenta de su ataque directo Ali que lo esquivo y lo golpeó, luego lo agarró de la mano y lo lanzó varios metro.

Definitivamente no lo haces bien-dijo Danny.

Si a eso le agregas que no estoy peleando de verdad-dijo Sombra.

Si, claro-dijo Danny-muy vanidoso.

Llámalo como quieras-dijo Sombra.

Danny voló hacia él y sombra estaba listo para usar el cañón anti-espectros que el poseía(como lo sé ni me pregunten), pero Danny estaba listo para lanzar su último ataque. Danny inspiró lo más profundo que pudo y lanzó un grito fantasmal que todo lo verde a un radio de 60 metros desaparecía mientras parte se destransformaba, Sombra fue arrojado al suelo y cuando llegó al piso, ya inconciente, se destransformó espontáneamente (imagínense que el traje desaparece en una sombra), luego Danny cae al suelo y se destransforma espontáneamente y totalmente también.

No puedo creerlo-dijo Danny-Sombra es James, es todo tan conf…

Danny cayó inconciente al suelo, ambos ahí solos, mientras Vlad y el general Imitha celebran por el plan que dio resultado.


	7. La memoria de una Sombra

**Capitulo 6  
La memoria de una Sombra**

Cuando Danny despertó vio a James en el piso. Estaba allí tirado, solo y muy lastimado, pero aun con vida. Nada con excepción de James o Sombra había sobrevivido a tal ataque, ni árboles, ni siquiera el césped que adornaba los campos había sobrevivido del grito fantasmal de Danny el fantasma. Danny Fenton al ver que su amigo y a la vez enemigo estaba en el piso decidió llevarlo a su habitación.

Al llegar a la habitación dejó a James y decidió descansar por la dura batalla que tuvieron, así que lo dejo y se dirigió a su habitación, pero noto que no había ningún padres o niños jugando, ni un solo grito pero estaba muy cansado para averiguar.

Danny se acostó en su cama, cerró sus ojos y dejó lo demás al tiempo. Cuando despertó. James estaba en una mesa, parecía estar jugando solitario, luego notó que Danny estaba despierto, se levantó y miró hacia el techo.

Parece que eres un gran contrincante-dijo James-pero a veces un poco terco.

Lo sé-dijo Danny-espera, ¡Oye!

Perdón-dijo James-es el fin de los misterios.

Así parece-dijo Danny.

Solo me preguntó ¿Cómo obtuviste tus poderes?-dijo James.

Lo mismo me pregunto, pero sobre ti-dijo Danny-bueno pero respondiendo tu pregunta, todo partió cuando mi amiga Sam y mi amigo Tucker bajamos al laboratorio Fenton, ese fue un desenlace fatal, mis padres acababan de construir un portal a la zona fantasmal y decidí activarlo, claro que apoyado por mi amiga Sam. Ese fue la última vez que mi vida fue supuestamente normal. Adquirí el ADN fantasma y ahora tengo poderes de fantasma. Y ¿Cómo conseguiste los tuyos?

Pues los míos no son precisamente de fantasma-dijo James-en realidad sólo se parecen a los poderes fantasmas, pero no son de un fantasma. Todo partió cuando…

**Racconto de James o Sombra**

(James le dice a Danny: muchos dicen que la magia no existe, que es algo que no se puede comprobar, pero mi historia dice lo contrario, que creemos saberlo todo, pero en realidad somos ignorantes de todo lo que nos rodea)

En fin después de este gran día de escuela-dijo James-no hay nada mejor que ir a casa y jugar videojuegos.

Así se habla-dijo un chico de blanca tez y con cabellos rubios, tenía una camiseta blanca con un signo de peligro su nombre es John Wright.

No creo que sea tan buena idea-dijo una chica de blanca tez y cabellos pelirrojos su nombre es Samantha Schneider, una estudiante de intercambio-como te vas a quitar de encima a el general Morthal.

Descuida, Sam-dijo James-todo saldrá bien, Duch.

No tenemos tiempo que perder, señor Fogg-dijo el mayordomo.

No hoy, Morthal-dijo James-hoy iré a los videojuegos con Sam y John.

Me parece que no ha entendido-dijo Morthal-su padre lo necesita.

Ah, si, ahora me necesita-dijo James-lo siento pero debemos irnos.

Me temo que no le dejare, señor-dijo Morthal.

En ese caso-dijo James y mirando a Mortal cara a cara-a correr.

Sam, John y James corrieron, perseguidos por Morthal. James sabía que el único lugar que nunca los podía encontrar era en una biblioteca, pero no encontraba ninguna. Doblo en la esquina buscó donde pudiera y en la esquina de la calle estaba una tienda de revistas y libros usados. Sam, James y John entraron sin dudar, mientras Morthal los buscaba.

En fin aquí estaremos a salvo-dijo James-nunca osará entrar a este lugar es un lugar prohibido para él.

¿Por qué?-preguntó John.

Porque es cree que solo van los sabelotodos-dijo James-y yo los critico todo el tiempo.

Excelente estrategia-dijo Sam-pero esta en una librería de revistas y libros usados y el esta en el barrio buscándote. No podemos salir de aquí.

Si lo quieres poner así-dijo James-es verdad, pero descuiden saldremos por la puerta trasera.

Estás loco-dijo John-es para perderse, esta tienda es muy grande y oscura, podría haber toda clase de peligros.

Si, o por dios, es un diccionario enciclopédico del año 1947-dijo burlándose James-descuiden, saldremos.

Muy bien, entonces partamos-dijo Sam.

(James a Danny: Nunca creí que fuera la última vez que viera la normalidad en mi vida. Recuerdo haber pasado los límites de la librería, llegamos a una puerta que no se veía muy normal, pero creíamos que era la salida trasera)

Ven se los dije-dijo James-es solo la puerta trasera.

No lo se James, no me parece una puerta trasera-dijo John.

Descuiden-dijo James abriendo la puerta.

Pero al abrir vio que no era la salida, sino una entrada a otra sección de la librería. Estaba oscuro, lleno de telarañas y el olor a naftalina cubría esta habitación. En medio de esta habitación se encontraba un libro y un amuleto encajado perfectamente en el libro, como si fuera una llave. Sam, James y John entraron a la habitación, el aspecto tétrico de esa habitación no les molestaba en lo más mínimo. James se acerco más y más al libro. Lo tomó y vio lo extraño que parecía, tenía inscripciones runas por toda la tapa, otras parecían escritura egipcia, y unos escritos en la parte trasera parecían griegos.

Esto es muy extraño-dijo Sam.

Mejor déjalo-dijo John.

Es solo un libro-dijo James.

Pero si es uno de esos libros mágicos-dijo John.

¿Libros mágicos?-preguntó desconcertado James-eso no existe, es como si los fantasmas existieran.

No creo que sea muy buena idea-dijo Sam.

Este bien-dijo James y trato de soltar el libro-no puedo soltar este libro.

Muy gracioso-dijo Sam molesta.

Yo te ayudo-dijo John y tomó a James pero no pudo despegarlo del libro, el libro se había adherido a él.

Amigos ayuda-dijo James-que alguien me ayude.

(Danny a James: ¿que fue lo que hiciste para liberarte?.

James a Danny: lo que haría cualquier persona)

Quítenmelo-grito James y comenzó a correr y a estrellarse con lo que se interpusiera-quítenmelo

(Danny a James:!lo sabía!)

Tal vez el amuleto sea su fuente de energía-dijo Sam.

Quítalo del libro-dijo John

James lo quito del libro y el libro cayó al suelo. James aun agitado miro como el libro se mantenía en el suelo.

Eso te dará una lección-dijo Sam y John.

Muy bien-dijo James-prefiero a Morthal que esta librería.

Solo encontremos la salida real-dijo Sam.

El libro comenzó a flotar y todos quedaron atónitos mientras este parecía reclamar un ejército. James al ver esto gritó: "Salgamos de aquí"; pero las puertas se cerraron y las sombras invadieron esta sala. James, John y Sam estaban más que asustados, pero James decidió devolver el amuleto que había tomado, pero no lo veía, este había desaparecido.

Esto me esta dando mucho miedo-dijo Sam.

¿Me lo dices a mi?-dijo James-creo que voy a entrar en una etapa de llanto y desesperación.

Los libros de esta sala comenzaron a juntarse y parecía que querían formar un cuerpo, de pronto James vio que el libro que estaba aún en el suelo no era atrapado por esta masa de libros. James decidió cogerlo y ver si allí se encontraba algo para acabar con este sufrimiento de miedo.

Aquí dice, auch-dijo James mientras esta masa de libros lo empujo y James se golpeo con la repisa de atrás.

¿Qué dice?-preguntaron mientras corrían John y Sam escapando de "Los viajes de Gulliver".

Que para acabar con la maldad arraigada-dijo James-la sombra de la justicia aparecerá, sólo basta esta para que todos tiemblen. Pero ¿Qué significa?

¿Qué voy a saber yo?-dijo John-si apenas sé que es algebra.

Sigue leyendo-dijo Sam aun corriendo.

Esperen-dijo James escapando de "Robinson Crusoe", luego saltó y el libro siguió su rumbo-aquí dice algo, pero esta en otro idioma.

Tal vez este en alemán-dijo Sam escabulléndose debajo de una mesa-¡leelo!

Ehh, Umbra abs Deux-dijo James, y una luz se encendió dentro de él. De pronto un circulo de extraño brillo se depositó debajo de él, parecía como de un conjuro.

¿Qué mas dice?-preguntó John mientras huía de "Moby Dick"

Esto lo entiendo-dijo James-al fin mis clases de latín han servido, parece que Morthal no lo hace mal. "Sombra de los demonios, sombra de la luz, cúbranme con tu oscuridad, y que una sombra sea".

El circulo que estaba debajo de James comenzó a subir pero a medida que lo hacia las sombras lo atrapaban  
Jim-dijo Sam-¿Qué sucede?

No lo sé-dijo James-pero me siento más poderoso, AHHHHHH

Jim cayó y parecía haberse unido a las sombras, pero el monstruo de los libros aún estaba acechando.

¡JIM!-gritaron Sam y John.

Es su fin-dijo el monstruo mientras se acercaba paso a paso a Sam y John.

¿Sabe hablar?-preguntó John mientras lo miraba Sam de una manera evidente- Perdón, pregunta estúpida.

Es su fin-repitió el monstruo-sufran con ehh…-Y miro uno de los libros que tenía en el brazo- la "isla del tesoro" de R.L. Stevenson.

Ese si que es un libro muy denso-dijo una voz en la oscuridad.

AHHH-dijo John-salimos de uno para que venga otro.

Esa voz me parece familiar-dijo Sam.

Y apareció Sombra, vestido con un traje de color negro con rayas blancas en forma de zigzag del hombro derecho hasta el lado izquierdo inferior. Tenía una capa blanca. La cara estaba totalmente oculta por la oscuridad, pero parecía de color negro, sólo los ojos resaltaban de esta cara y sus cabellos eran blancos.

¿Quién es?-preguntó John.

Soy yo, John, Jim-dijo James, es decir, Sombra-no ves quien soy.

¿Por qué tienes es traje espectacular?-preguntó Sam.

¿Qué traje?-preguntó Jim.

El que llevas puesto-dijeron Sam y John.

AHHH-gritó Sombra-pero ¿Cómo pasó esto?, fue el libro de eso estoy seguro.

Ehh, perdón, recuerda alguno de ustedes-dijo el monstruo-¡que los voy a eliminar!

Eh, si perdón-dijo Jim-yo te derrotaré, con este traje espectacular

¿Perdón?-preguntó el monstruo-este no es un concurso de belleza.

Muy bien entonces toma esto-dijo Sombra o James y lo golpeó-increíble, tengo más fuerza.

Tal vez-dijo el monstruo-pero aun te falta un poco de rapidez.

Una mano hecha de libros apareció detrás de Sombra y lo cogió, después hizo lo mismo con Sam y John.

Alguien me puede explicar una cosa antes de morir-dijo Sam.

¿Cual es?-dijeron el monstruo, James y John

¿Por qué apareció un monstruo de libros?-preguntó Sam.

Ehh-dijo el monstruo- muy fácil, soy el protector de este libro.

Pero ya nos íbamos-dijo John-y el libro se quedaba como lo encontramos.

Si, pero él pudo coger el amuleto-dijo el monstruo.

¿Y?-preguntó James.

No todos pueden-dijo el monstruo- solo los elegidos por la luna pueden.

La luna es un satélite-dijo Sam-¿como puede escoger personas, si apenas puede girar por la gravedad de la tierra?

Niña ignorante-dijo el monstruo-sabes poco, pero hablas bastante, la luna envía a personas para que usen este poder, para salvar a otros.

¿Soy adoptado?-preguntó James.

NOOOO-dijo el monstruo-es una forma de decir, pero ya estabas destinado a ser enviado.

Y por eso me quieres eliminar, ¿verdad?-dijo James.

No te quiero eliminar-dijo el monstruo-solo quiero ver como estas preparado, pero veo que te falta mucho.

¿Qué?-dijo desconcertado James-entonces suéltame.

Eh, bien-dijo el monstruo.

Primero que todo-dijo Sam-¿Cómo es que te convertiste en un guardia de este libro?

Uno nace normalmente nace siendo libre-dijo el monstruo-pero no todos llegamos a serlo. Verán cuando nací, unos sabios me llevaron y me encerraron como guardia de este libro.

Y ¿Qué hicieron con tu cuerpo?-preguntó James.

Eh, bueno nada-dijo el monstruo-lo tengo, solo que así causo más miedo.

Cuéntanos más-dijo Sam.

Bueno me dijeron que un día vendría un elegido de la luna-dijo el monstruo-y que se llevaría el amuleto, pero cuando este ya no fuese necesitado por este mundo, el amuleto volvería solo. Y yo tendría que esperar al siguiente y así y así.

Eso es horrible-dijo Sam

¿No hay alguna forma de romper el hechizo?-preguntó James.

Lo dudo-dijo el monstruo-ya que eran hechiceros muy poderosos.

Jim, tal vez con esos poderes que tienes puedas hacerlo-dijo John

No, ni lo piensen-dijo el monstruo-esos poderes han sido creados para ayudar a los seres de este mundo.

Tú eres un ser de este mundo-dijo James.

Tal vez-dijo el monstruo-pero mejor quiero decir que fui un ser.

Aun así-dijo James-lo intentaré.

No-dijo el monstruo-es mejor que te entrene como todo elegido de la luna.

No creo que tengas otra opción-dijo John.

No-dijo James-no lo voy a hacer hasta que sepa que tengo una posibilidad de romper el hechizo que atormenta a esta persona.

Solo debes aceptarlo-dijo el monstruo- creo que aun no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Lord Moontharg, soy tu maestro de artes lunares.

Muy bien, Moontharg-dijo James-debemos salir de aquí.

Como ordenes-dijo Moontharg-pero no creas que te escaparás de tu misión, una vez que el amuleto ha escogido, no hay vuelta atrás.

En ese caso-dijo James-creo que debo convertirme en héroe……..SIIIIIII

Sam y John parpadearon sin comprender. Aunque a parecer Lord Moontharg si lo había descifrado.

Al parecer-dijo Moontharg-siempre has querido ser un súper héroe.

No sabes cuanto-respondió James-pero basta de charla

(Mientras tanto en el presente a Danny y a Jimmy parecía que algo los aterraba, en ese momento en que el sol está a punto de ocultarse se escucharon trompetas y una música que parecía venir del mismo infierno, junto con lamentos que estremecían a Danny y a James)

Creo que debemos investigar-dijo Danny-al parecer todo esta saliendo de control, tendrás que terminar la historia en otra ocasión.

Estoy de acuerdo-dijo James-al parecer alguien planeo todo esto y debemos saber quien fue, creo que debe ser un fantasma muy inteligente.

No sé la razón, pero creo que Vlad está detrás de todo esto-dijo Danny.

¿Vlad?-preguntó James confundido-¿te refieres a Vlad Masters?

El mismo-dijo Danny-creo que debe estar en Amity Park y no creo que esté haciendo una donación por caridad.

Muy bien-dijo James abriendo la puerta cuidadosamente y vio que fantasmas dominaban el lugar-creo que no saldremos muy pronto.

¿Y que tal un ataque intangible?-preguntó Danny maliciosamente.

Creo que es lo correcto-dijo James con el mismo gesto.

Transformación-dijo Danny cambiando de Danny Fenton a Danny Phantom

Umbra abs Deus-dijo James-sombra de los demonios, sombra de la luz, cúbreme con tu oscuridad, y que una sombra sea.

Danny y Sombra se hicieron intangibles y atravesaron la pared. Afuera observaron un total desastre, era el Padre de todos los Caos que podrían haber visto, al parecer el Día del Juicio parecía pequeño en comparación con aquello, fantasmas atacaban a todos y los hacían sus esclavos, los asustaban y encarcelaban. Danny y Sombra miraban esto tanto con rabia como con tristeza, se miraron uno a otro y decidieron que esto debía acabar y sería solucionado por sus propias manos. Aunque no sea tanto así en Amity Park que al parecer Jazz tiene un As bajo la manga.


	8. La Batalla del Fantasma

**Capitulo 7  
La Batalla del Fantasma**

Jazz observaba la ventana cuando creía que Vlad se había ido de Amity Park aunque en realidad se mantenía oculto con su forma fantasma. Lo único que podía ver era a las personas siendo atacadas por fantasmas y Maddie con cañones de ectoplasma. Sam y Tucker con el termo Fenton pero sin dejarse ver tan fácilmente por Maddie.

Creo que estos fantasmas están liderados por alguien-pensó Jazz-pero ¿Quién sería capaz de algo así?

En ese momento vio a un fantasma de color verde pasando por su ventana y al verlo decidió que debía ir a investigarlo.

Si lo sigo, tal vez encuentre al líder-dijo Jazz- y con esto podría acabar con todo lo que está ocurriendo.

Jazz tomó su cartera de color verde y siguió al fantasma. Lo siguió por un camino estrecho cercano a su casa y cuando hubo visto que el fantasma desapareció comprendió que era inútil su búsqueda.

¿Pero en que estaba pensando?-se preguntó Jazz-naturalmente no se iba a dejar ver tan fácilmente.

Señor, el plan está saliendo a la perfección, ahora procederemos a eliminar a la descendiente de Jack Fenton-se escuchó detrás de una gran pared que dos sombras se lograban apreciar, una que naturalmente Jazz sabía que pertenecía al fantasma que seguía y otra de un fantasma con una capa.

Me alegro-dijo el otro fantasma-al fin Amity Park será dominada por mi, Vlad Plasmius, y tendré a Maddie como esposa. No habrá nadie que se interponga en mis planes, menos ese inútil joven Daniel, es todo tan perfecto.

Señor-dijo un fantasma que parecía un soldado romano-en el parque donde el individuo Daniel Fenton se encontraba ha sido dominada por el general Imitha.

Vlad rió por un momento y Jazz se dio fuerzas para seguir avanzando, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo de forma lógica y tranquila.

Detente-dijo Jazz observando con claridad al fantasma con capa y tez blanca, cabello negro terminado en punta en los extremos y ojos rojos-espectro, acaba con esto residuo de ectoplasma…rayos, debo dejar de imitar a mis padres.

La última esperanza de salvación ha llegado-dijo Vlad-bien, acaben con ella.

Si quieren pelear, bien, pero debo decirles que perderán-dijo Jazz y sacó una pluma de su bolso de color verde-es la pluma lanza tinta contra espectros Fenton.

Oh que miedo-dijo Vlad sarcásticamente-ve lo que es poder, mi niña…

Vlad lanzó un rayo de ectoplasma de color rojo que empujó a Jazz hasta la pared. Jazz se levantó y miró fijamente a Vlad. Vlad reía y reía.

Nunca creí que fuera tan fácil-dijo Vlad-esto es tan fácil que creo que debería buscar a Maddie en vez de terminar, pero espera si puedo, a diferencia de ti, yo tengo el poder de multiplicarme.

Aparecieron tres Vlad´s más y Jazz creyó que era su fin, sólo recordaba los momentos con los que había compartido con su familia, pese a que creía que su familia era la más desequilibrada, incluyendo psicológicamente, pasó un tiempo que quiso que se prolongara más.

¿Alguna última petición?... ¿no?, bueno acabaré con esto rápido-dijo Vlad.

Danny perdona-dijo Jazz y cayó inconciente después del ataque triple de Vlad.

Jazz despertó muy lastimada, pero sabía que era la última esperanza para salvar a Amity Park. Vio el cielo y miró miles de fantasmas con una capa de color verde que ya había visto antes, cuando Pariah Dark intentó dominar el mundo y la zona fantasma, pero ahora había rasgos del cielo y de la zona fantasmal.

Debo llegar al laboratorio-se dijo Jazz-de seguro hay un arma que sea capaz de acabar con este fantasma.

Jazz vio que Tucker y Sam era llevados por fantasmas y se apresuro a para sacar un arma, lanzó un rayo pero fue inútil, ya que no tenía el alcance para detenerlos. Jazz corrió hacia el laboratorio y como siempre estaba tan desordenado, recordando que Jack dijo que Danny tendría que limpiarlo cuando llegara como siempre.

Debe haber algo aquí que sea capaz de acabar con esos fantasmas-dijo Jazz tomando papeles y dejándolos en busca de el arma perfecta-tal vez papá los escondió…oh claro, ahí deben estar.

Jazz corrió hacia la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y al lado del tocino estaba un botón que decía "En caso de emergencia apretar". Jazz no dudo en apretarlo y el laboratorio comenzó a temblar, al lado del refrigerador se abría una puerta secreta que llevaba a una caja fuerte de armas.

No, muy grande, muy tonta, muy anti yo-dijo Jazz tratando de escoger-muy rosada, muy negra, muy nada, muy…ESA

Jazz tomó una botella de color verde y que decía "Atrapa fantasma 3000 Fenton.- en modo de prueba" y tomó luego el despelador Fenton (N/A: Perdón si no se dice así, lo único que recuerdo de esa arma es que Jack dice: "los desintegra átomo por átomo")

¿Qué es eso?-se preguntó Jazz cuando vio a un gran armadura-Aquí dice "Armadura ectoplasmatica Fenton", creo que igual me lo llevo.

Jazz se puso la armadura y apretó una serie de botones que activaron la armadura, pero Jazz no sabía controlarlo.

Que chatarra-dijo Jazz-de seguro hay otra cosa mejor, cuando quiero ir hacia delante no se…AHHHH

La armadura comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad, chocando con paredes que se interpusieran.

Esto es a lo que llamo un buen trabajo-dijo Jazz-ahora a acabar con algunos fantasmas. Bueno es hora de volar

Jazz se elevaba y seguía a varios fantasmas que desaparecían en el cielo de la zona fantasmal.

En medio de los sectores de la zona fantasmal existía una que se había creado últimamente, me refiero al palacio de Vlad Plasmius, cuyo dueño tiene el mismo nombre. Jazz entró sin dudar un segundo y vio al fantasma que intento eliminarla.

Muy bien, fantasma-dijo Jazz-deja en paz a mi pueblo.

¿Cómo entraste a este lugar?-preguntó Vlad.

Bueno, no eres muy listo para poner tu nombre en el palacio-dijo Jazz.

Galletitas, sabía que no debía hacerlo-dijo Vlad-pero veo que no te pude eliminar, eres fuerte, lo admito, pero no tendrás tanta suerte esta vez. Debiste huir cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

No, sin antes rescatar a mi madre y a los amigos de mi hermano-dijo Jazz-así que libéralos en el acto.

Pues no eres muy lista si creíste que lo iba a hacer tan fácil-dijo Vlad-con el aparato que mis investigadores crearon tanto la zona fantasmal como el mundo será mió. Y yo tan sólo quería que el gordo de tu padre fuera eliminado, por suerte a esta hora ya debe estar durmiendo con los peces, al igual que tu hermano.

¿Danny y mi papá muertos?, eso es imposible-dijo Jazz-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Mi querida niña-dijo Vlad- planee todo esto cuando oí que tu hermano y tu padre iban al retiro. Llamé al mejor de los fantasmas de la zona fantasmal, me refiero al general Imitha y no creas que ahí quedó. Mi suerte aumentó cuando oí del propio general que tenía una ayuda inesperada, un cazafantasmas. Hace poco tiempo me dijo que tiene en sus manos a Jack para próximamente eliminarlo.

¿Cómo puedes ser un ser tan cruel?-dijo Jazz con furia.

La vida hace la gente así y mi vida no ha sido muy agradable-dijo Vlad-terminaré con Jack, me casaré con tu madre y el mundo será mío. ¿no suena perfecto?

Lástima que esté yo en tu camino-dijo Jazz.

¿Tú?, pero mi niña, tú no puedes hacer mucho-dijo Vlad-acaso quieres ser eliminada como tu hermano o como tu padre.

Eso lo veremos-dijo Jazz.

Mi niña, ¿tanto es el amor a tu familia que no permita irte sin más?-dijo Vlad.

Me temo que si-dijo Jazz.

En ese caso, tendrás una muerte rápida-dijo Vlad-todo está perfecto y tú no serás la piedra en mi zapato.

Vlad lanzó un rayo de ectoplasma a Jazz, pero Jazz lo elimino con el traje que tomó.

Así que el ecto esqueleto ha sido mejorado-dijo Vlad-y eso que yo lo robé, bueno creo que algo nuevo no me vendría mal. Lo quiero.

Así que tú tuviste algo que ver con el suceso de Pariah Dark-dijo Jazz.

Bueno, si-dijo Vlad-pero ni con ese traje podrás vencerme.

Vlad se lanzó contra Jazz y ella activo un escudo antifantasmas de color azul que repeló a Vlad dejando en el suelo. Jazz activo con su mente un cañón lanza residuos de ectoplasma. Vlad con su mano eliminó los residuos.

No creas que me vas a vencer tan fácil-dijo Vlad-mientras tenga este control los fantasmas me obedecen.

Eh, gracias por decírmelo-dijo Jazz-creo que ya sé cual es mi objetivo.

Galletitas, creo que debo ser más reservado-dijo Vlad.

Jazz lanzó un rayo pero fue contrarestado fácilmente por Vlad, Vlad iba acercándose paso a paso hacía Jazz. Ella se sentía cada vez más asustada.

Oh vamos cosa, si quieres impresionarme es el momento para hacerlo-dijo Jazz apretando todos lo botones y salió una bazuca que lanzó una viscosidad verde sobre Vlad-ESO, ¿me decías fantasma?

Creo que te subestime-dijo Vlad-pero vas a perder, eso lo sigo diciendo.

Vlad movió su mano derecha de izquierda a derecha y eliminó la viscosidad que lo atrapó. Jazz estaba perdiendo confianza en si misma, creía que Vlad era invencible.

Ríndete-dijo Vlad-no hay nada en este mundo que sea capaz de detenerme, ¿creías que una pequeña como tú me iba a vencer?, que inocente, que inocente.

Cállate-dijo Jazz-sé que puedo, soy la única que puede en Amity Park.

Puras mentiras-dijo Vlad.

BASTA-gritó Jazz y se activó el programa, el cual se llama "Lamento Fantasmal"-buuuuuuu(N/A: XD, como me encanta este ataque, bueno en realidad debería ser Booo, pero ustedes entienden)

¿Pero cómo?, ¿cómo pudiste hacer eso?-preguntó Vlad en el suelo, muy herido por el lamento fantasmal.

Creo que mis padres hacen cosas buenas…a veces-dijo Jazz-si, a veces.

De todas formas no hay forma de que salves a Danny ni a tu padre-dijo Vlad.

No si destruyo este control-dijo Jazz y pisó el controlador de fantasmas-se acabó.

¿De que hablas?, si está recién empezando-dijo Vlad.

No hagas bromas, fantasma-dijo Jazz.

No las hago-dijo Vlad y se levantó rápidamente, luego se multiplicó.

Ups, esto no estaba en los planes-dijo Jazz.

Lo siento mi niña, pero mi paciencia se agotó-dijo Vlad.

No, tú energía se acabó-dijo Jazz y apretó un botón que sacó el Atrapa fantasma 3000 Fenton y encerró a Vlad dentro-al fin se acabó.

El cielo de Amity Park comenzó a tornarse celeste con nubes dispersas como un día normal. Sam y Tucker miraron tranquilos el cielo y la gente saltaba de alegría, se había acabado la batalla en Amity Park.

Al fin-dijo Jazz-DANNY, PAPA, ¿mamá estás allí?

Jazz fue desesperada en busca de su madre. Mientras tanto en el retiro, nada prometedor se veía, ya que la invasión de fantasmas no había acabado aún.


	9. La Batalla Final Parte 1

**Capitulo 8  
La Batalla Final, parte 1**

Danny y Jimmy seguían a los fantasmas sin ser vistos, para saber donde estaban sus padres. Danny se sentía aún mal por lo que le había dicho a su padre.

Ya estamos listos-dijo un fantasma verde con una apariencia de conejo mutante.

Avísale al general Imitha que estamos listos-dijo otro con apariencia de perro gigante.

Bien-dijo un guardia, uno de los guardias de Walker.

Danny, parece que allí se encuentran-dijo Jimmy y Danny lo miró como si fuera obvio-lo siento acotación de más.

Lo mejor será entrar y ver que sucede adentro-dijo Danny-con nuestra intangilidad.

Bien-dijo Jimmy-sólo que…

¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Danny.

No, nada-dijo Jimmy.

Bien, transformación-dijo Danny transformándose en fantasma.

Umbra abs Deus-dijo James-sombra de los demonios, sombra de la luz, cúbreme con tu oscuridad, y que una sombra sea.

Danny y Sombra entraron por la pared hacia el interior del edificio donde se habían conocido. Adentro se veía un caos total, ya que los padres estaban siendo esclavizados por los fantasmas. Jack y William estaban en una jaula, Jack se veía furioso, William asustado.

Qué gran padre tengo-dijo Sombra desilusionado.

Cualquiera tendría miedo-dijo Danny

Creo que tienes razón-dijo Sombra-vamos que tenemos que detenerlos.

Así se habla-dijo Danny y entraron invisiblemente paseándose por los rincones del edificio.

¿Dónde está Danny?-preguntó Jack.

¿Qué le has hecho a Jim?-preguntó William

ARRRRGGGG-gritó un fantasma.

AHHHHH, me atacan, Jack has algo-dijo William.

Cuando tenga mis armas verán de lo que soy capaz pero por ahora-dijo Jack y comenzó a golpear la jaula-ehm…nada.

Ten una galleta-dijo un fantasma.

UNA GALLETA, MIA-dijo Jack y se la comió como un roedor.

Y dices que tienes un pésimo padre-dijo Danny invisible frunciendo el ceño.

¿Quién dijo eso?-preguntó un fantasma, era el fantasma conejo mutante.

Rayos nos ha escuchado-dijo Sombra invisible aún.

¿Quién ha dicho eso?-preguntó de nuevo el conejo.

Tranquilo, Búster, es sólo tu imaginación-dijo el perro fantasma gigante-¿recuerdas que todos los fantasmas están de nuestro lado?

Claro, tendría que ser un chico-fantasma-dijo el conejo fantasma, Búster.

Silencio-dijo una voz que resonó en toda la habitación, al oírla los fantasmas se ocultaron temblando de miedo, era el general Imitha.

Así que él está detrás de todo esto-dijo Sombra.

Y al parecer es muy fuerte-dijo Danny.

¿Quién dijo eso?-preguntó Búster nuevamente.

Callen al conejo-dijo el general Imitha.

Así que tú eres quien está detrás de todo esto-dijo William

En realidad uno de los que están detrás se puede decir-dijo el general Imitha-verás, no se puede hacer una guerra sin dinero y tengo un patrocinador.

Vlad-dijo Danny con una mirada enojada.

Y ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?-preguntó William.

Es muy sencillo-dijo el general Imitha-los mortales mueren como todos saben.

DA, no, ¿en serio?-dijo Sombra sarcásticamente.

¿Quién dijo eso?-preguntó Búster-están aquí, puedo oírlos

¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que callen al conejo?-preguntó enojado el general Imitha-entonces nosotros los inmortales llegaremos a dominar el mundo que ustedes no logran apreciar, ya que tenemos la vida eterna, en cambio ustedes serán nuestros esclavos como debió haber sido siempre. En la guerra nadie morirá porque ya estamos muertos, no habrá problemas de hambruna, ni contaminación del agua y el aire, al fin y al cabo morimos con la misma ropa, no comemos y no tenemos que usar el autobús.

¿Qué ganarán con eso?, ya tienen la zona fantasmal-dijo Danny apareciendo detrás de Búster.

Inviso-Bill-dijo Jack

¿Inviso Hill?, ¿te han dicho que tienes que ver a un publicista?-preguntó Sombra aún invisible

Se los dije, había un chico-fantasma, nadie me creyó-dijo Búster.

Pensé que Sombra sería capaz de vencerte-dijo el general Imitha.

El único problema es que me alié con él-dijo Sombra apareciendo al lado de Danny.

Vaya, vaya, y ahora piensan que me detendrán-dijo el general Imitha.

Eh…se supone-dijo Sombra.

Bueno puede que Danny Phantom no tenga ninguna dificultad, pero su corazón si-dijo el general Imitha y sacó a Jack.

Papá…es decir, Jack-dijo Danny.

Y tú Sombra no permitirás que esta persona sufra daño alguno, ¿o si?-preguntó el general Imitha

Ya me cansé de ti-dijo Sombra.

¿Qué tal si nosotros te tenemos esas personas y luego pateamos tu trasero?-dijo Danny.

Eso quiero verlo-dijo el general Imitha.

Danny lanzó un rayo de ectoplasma al general Imitha, este movió su mano derecha y golpeo el rayo desviándolo hacia unos fantasmas calaveras que estaban esclavizando a las personas…

Por la Segunda Guerra mundial, no me espere eso, pero ahora estoy ocupado, Búster, Trom acaben con ellos yo debo hacer unos negocios con estos señores(N/A: Mirando a Jack y a William)

Papá…digo, JACK, je, je, le dije de nuevo por su nombre a mi papá-dijo Danny.

Danny, concéntrate-dijo Sombra esquivando a los ayudantes del general Imitha.

Y el general levantó su mano derecha y los saludó como un militar para luego desaparecer con Jack y William.

Rayos, lo dejamos escapar-dijo Sombra.

Calma, los encontraremos-dijo Danny y lanzó un rayo de ectoplasma a Búster.

A ver, Sombrita, creo que te falta luz-dijo Trom que envió la luz de una lampara directamente a Sombra, este parecía quemarse…y luego cayó arrodillado al suelo, para ver que las sombras que lo cubrían se desvanecían y revelaban quien en realidad era…James Fogg.

¡Sombra!-dijo Danny al ver a su amigo debilitado.

Ves que te ves mejor…humano-dijo Trom y levantó a James del cuello. Danny al ver esto se apresuró en ayudarlo, pero Búster no lo permitiría. En ese momento Danny sintió una rabia por dentro, ya que se sentía culpable y de esa rabia gritó para lanzar su lamento fantasmal. Destruyendo todo lo que en el edificio había, fantasmas alejados por este lamento, las personas felizmente agradecieron a "Inviso-bill", que después le llamaron Danny Phantom. James miró el suelo y luego cuando Danny se acercó evadía la mirada.

Lo siento, es que…ese es el punto débil que tiene toda sombra y yo por eso…no quer…quería que pensaras que no te podría ayudar en todas las cosas, pero creo que debí habértelo dicho-dijo James-ahora creo que no sirvo de nada…y todo es mi culpa

Oh vamos, James, ¿no eres Sombra quien casi derrota a Danny Phantom?-preguntó Danny.

Eh, creo que si-dijo James.

Bien entonces, vamos a buscar a nuestros padres-dijo Danny

Muy bien-dijo James y se ocultó en las sombras- Umbra abs Deus, sombra de los demonios, sombra de la luz, cúbreme con tu oscuridad, y que una sombra sea.

En ese momento se hicieron intangibles y buscaron a sus padres por todos los rincones de ese retiro. De pronto entre susurros oyeron la voz del general Imitha. Danny y William no dudaron y entraron al lugar, era un establecimiento frío y aparentemente tenía una especie de portal a la zona fantasma, en una jaula estaban William y Jack encerrados y el general Imitha estaba más que furioso.

COMO ES QUE UN FANTASMA TAN PODEROSO FUE VENCIDO POR UNA HUMANA-gritó el general Imitha, luego de saber que el plan en Amity Park había fallado.

Así que el fantasma de Winsconsin fue derrotado, eh-dijo Jack al ver las fotos del ectoesqueleto y a Vlad siendo golpeado.

Eso no te concierne, debil humano-dijo el general Imitha

No, pero a nosotros si-dijo Danny mostrándose.

Libéralos ahora-dijo Sombra.

Y ¿Por qué lo haría? Si se ven tan cómodos-dijo cínicamente el general Imitha.

Porque sino patearemos tu trasero de la forma más humillante que existe-dijo Danny

Eh…si, lo que él dijo-dijo Sombra

Ja, ja, pues eso no pasará, ya he activado mi plan B-dijo el general Imitha-¿creyeron que yo confiaría en un fantasma sólo porque tiene dinero?, si lo hicieron no saben nada de guerras, un general siempre está precavido

Cuando terminó de decir esto, comenzó a brillar y se transformó en Danny Phantom y se lanzó contra Danny. Sombra estaba confundido no sabía cual era cual. Un Danny esquivaba al otro, luego el otro lanzaba rayos de ectoplasma al otro.

Eh Danny, ¿Cuál eres?-preguntó Sombra

SOY YO, HEY, SOY YO, NO, SOY YO, DEJA DE REPETIR LO QUE DIGO-decían los dos Danny´s

Mala idea, pensaré en otra cosa-dijo Sombra-ehm… ¿Cuándo fue la segunda guerra mundial?

¿De que sirve eso?-preguntó un Danny.

1939 a 1945-dijo el otro Danny y Sombra sonrió.

Luego Danny y Sombra lanzaron dos rayos de ectoplasma al otro Danny y este cayó para volver a ser el general Imitha.

Debo admitir que son muy listos, pero está listo el plan B-dijo el general Imitha sonriendo maléficamente.

Y ¿Qué es?, ¿Tu renuncia?, ¿una autodestrucción?-preguntó Sombra

Déjame a mí los insultos-dijo Danny.

Pues, es algo más simple que eso-dijo el general Imitha-su destrucción.

Entonces Imitha apretó un botón rojo, en el instante se cerraron las puertas del portal, la jaula se movió hacia un contenedor de liquidos extraños que parecían derretir lo que cayera allí.

¿Por qué siempre hay algo que derrita en las armas de los malos?-dijo Sombra

Creo que aún no se han dado cuenta de que no es muy original-dijo Danny.

Luego Imitha se quitó su chaqueta militar y comenzó a cargar poder, luego comenzó a crecer desmedidamente mostrando su cuerpo verdoso y sus grandes garras de bestia que tiene.

Sigo pensando que rendirse era una idea más fácil-dijo Sombra al ver el gigantesco general Imitha.

¿En serio?, yo veo esta idea como más divertida-dijo el general Imitha y lanzó su puño contra el suelo impactando sobre el panel de control del portal a la zona fantasma y haciendo caer a Sombra y a Danny.

No importa cuan grandes te hayas vuelto, sigues siendo un pésimo general-dijo Danny volando hacia su cara y luego lanzó un golpe directo.

¿PESIMO?, te mostraré lo que el pésimo general puede hacer-dijo el general Imitha y comenzó a dividirse en mini general Imitha, unos 20 alrededor de Sombra y Danny. Comenzaron a girar alrededor de estos, Danny y Sombra estaban a la defensiva, y de pronto de estos giros rápidos comenzaron a salir varios rayos de ectoplasma, Danny voló y Sombra se hizo invisible, evadiendo los rayos. Los mini general Imitha se detuvieron y 10 se lanzaron contra Danny y los otros 10 contra Sombra. Danny lanzó rayos de ectoplasma pero uno lo golpeó haciéndolo caer, para luego hacerse intangible y salir del edificio, los 10 mini general Imitha lo siguieron. Sombra por su parte sacó un cañón ectoplásmico y destruyó a 5 de los clones. Luego tomó su esfera y encerró a 2 más, pero los tres que quedaban están más que furiosos.

Eh…no es por presionarlos, pero…ESTAMOS SOBRE EL LIQUIDO DERRITE TODO LO QUE CAIGA-gritó William.

Ya voy papá, digo, señor-dijo Sombra y saltó para sacar la jaula del contador pero los tres clones se lanzaron y se hicieron intangibles para sacarlo del edificio-NOOOOO.

Mientras esperamos-dijo Jack-¿quieres jugar damas?

Suena bien-dijo William.

**GRACIAS POR LEER EL FICK n-n!!!!...CONTINUARA**


	10. La Batalla Final Parte 2

**Hola!!!, weno respondiendo reviews n-n**

**Gracias a Bluename x el review y las kriticas (n-nU me han dicho ke no todas las kriticas son malas y esta la enkuentro konstructiva), gracias, ehm, si, es ke kuando empecé este fick estaba entre el reign Storm y TUE asi ke x eso hay una mezkla de ambos, aunke nunka precise bien todo…asi ke por eso lo siento, en kuanto a traducirlo seria una excelente idea (n-un aunke necesito ayuda porke yo de ingles soy nulo xD) bien akí esta el penultimo kapitulo, el ultimo tengo ke reeditarlo porke no me gusto el final n-un, weno gracias a todos x leer el fick**

**Capitulo 8  
La Batalla Final, parte 2**

Danny estaba afuera peleando contra los 10 clones, de pronto juntó sus manos y lanzó una esfera de energía ectoplasmatica que destruyó a 6 de los clones

Eh….Danny…no es por molestarte pero….se multiplican-dijo Sombra mientras huía de 30 clones y Danny giró a ver sus atacantes y ahora eran 60

Oh rayos-dijo Danny agotado al ver que sus esfuerzos no daban frutos.

Ja, ja, ja, ja-rieron todos los clones a la vez-¿ven que vencerme es dificil?, es por eso que quiero ser quien gobierne en este mundo, para que vean todos quien es el que manda

Tú no mandas a nadie-dijo Danny lanzando un rayo de ectoplasma gigante a 10 clones.

Danny es una sucesión matemática-dijo Sombra y Danny pestañeo

Eh, ¿recuerdas que soy malo en matemáticas?-dijo Danny

Eh, claro, lo que sucede es que destruimos a 4 de 10 clones y estos cuatro se multiplican por 10, o sea 40 clones-dijo Sombra

¿Qué sugieres?-preguntó Danny

Pues que hagamos que se unan y destruyamos a todos juntos-dijo Sombra-que no quede ni uno solo para multiplicarse, ya que de uno salen 10

Bien-dijo Danny y respiró profundo para luego lanzar un lamento fantasmal enorme que destruyó a 70 de los clones, pero aún quedaban 30, luego Danny cayó rendido al suelo por el cansancio destransformandose.

Mi turno-dijo Sombra y encerró a los que quedaban en la esfera. Luego agitó la esfera sonriendo para corroborar si estaban dentro.

Vencimos, Sombra, digo James-dijo Danny

Eh, por cierto…-dijo James pero no pudo terminar, porque la esfera comenzó a temblar, Sombra vio la esfera y esta comenzó a romperse, de pronto salieron miles de fantasmas clones del general Imitha.

Creo que no soportó a los clones-dijo Danny asombrado de ver a todos los clones que salían.

Ja, ja, ja, ahora me encargaré de ustedes personalmente-dijeron los clones y se juntaron para formar al general Imitha pero se veían más fuerte, ahora se veía más humano, casi irreconocible a creer que es fantasma, pero tenía un aura blanca, escasos cabellos, ojos rojos, gorra y botas militares, traía unos pantalones rasgados y una polera blanca con algunas partes metálicas que lo protegían, tenía unos guantes grandes y de metal. Relámpagos aparecieron detrás de él y sólo se veían por la sombra que él producía sus ojos tenebrosos y rojos junto con su maléfica sonrisa.

Verán, esta es mi verdadera forma-dijo el general Imitha-así fue como morí en la guerra. Y tienen suerte, a pocos les he mostrado mi verdadera apariencia antes de ser eliminados…

Al terminar de decir esto lanzó un rayo rojo por sus grandes guantes que impactaron contra Danny y Sombra, Sombra hizo intangible a Danny y no hubo gran daño.

Gracias-dijo Danny y miró con rabia a Imitha-TRANSFORMACIÓN

Pero Danny no pudo transformarse…, Sombra estaba entre preocupado y furioso, Danny debía ayudar de alguna forma

Danny, debe haber sido el lamento fantasmal lo que te debilitó-dijo Sombra y Danny lo miró como si fuera obvio-lo siento, creo que eso ya lo sabías, déjame encargarme de Imitha mientras tanto tú ve y salva a nuestros padres

Bien-dijo Danny y corrió hacia el edificio.

Así que crees que tú sólo me podrás vencer-dijo el general Imitha

En realidad sólo te mantendré distraído hasta que llegue Danny y me ayude-dijo James-pero si quieres que patee tu perdedor trasero, pues con gusto lo haré…hey, estoy mejorando en mis insultos

Muy bien, tú lo pediste-dijo el general Imitha y se lanzó contra él. Pero Sombra se hizo intangible y lo evadió-yo también puedo hacer eso.

Y el general Imitha se hizo invisible, ante esto Sombra sonrió…

¿Te ríes porque perdiste?-preguntó el general Imitha.

No, porque me encuentras tonto-dijo Sombra y nos lentes que aparecieron por detrás de Sombra hacia sus ojos, con esto podía observar lo fantasmal de ese lugar aunque fuera invisible. Luego encontró al general Imitha detrás de él y Sombra sin dudarlo lo golpeó en el estómago enviándolo hacia atrás, luego lanzó rayos de ectoplasma para mantenerlo alejado de él.

Como decía, me subestimas-dijo Sombra guardándose automáticamente los lentes.

Bien, tú lo pediste, humano-dijo el general Imitha creó una bola gigante de energía ectoplásmica que lanzó a Sombra. Sombra luego de ese ataque quedó muy herido, pero aún así se levantó-¿Por qué no te rindes?

Porque eres un fantasma que está en nuestro mundo-dijo Sombra-y eres muy peligroso para todos.

Y ¿crees tener todo el poder en tus manos para vencerme?-preguntó el general Imitha

No, porque también está en las mías-dijo Danny lanzando rayos de ectoplasma al general Imitha

No ven el mundo en que viven-dijo el general Imitha-repleto de guerras y desastres, ¿ese es el mundo que protegen?

Puede que no sea perfecto-dijo Sombra-pero nuestro mundo es el que tenemos

Además pese a que cada vez nos alejamos de la unión familiar-dijo Danny y vio a Sombra y ambos pensaron por la razón de porque habían ido a ese retiro-pues aún así tenemos quienes nos apoyan y nunca les daremos la espalda

Así que prepárate-dijo Sombra y sus ojos se vieron rojos.

Ay, eso lo veremos-dijo el general Imitha y puso sus manos una frente a la otra y entre estas parecía formarse un rayo verde y tenía un centro rojo que crecía cada segundo.

¿Qué es lo que haces?-dijo Sombra

Este mundo es gris…es por eso que yo morí, por eso lo destruiré-dijo el general Imitha.

¿Qué?-dijeron Danny y Sombra

Danny debemos detenerlo de alguna forma-dijo Sombra y Danny lo miró de nuevo de forma obvia-ya entendí, ya entendí, tu ataca por la derecha yo lo haré por la izquierda

Bien-dijo Danny y voló hacia la derecha del general Imitha. Sombra hacia la izquierda y el general Imitha los miró enojado

Clones distráiganlos-dijo el general Imitha y salieron seis clones que se dividieron para atacar a Danny y a Sombra.

Danny creo una barrera anti fantasmas para esquivar a los clones haciéndolo aterrizar y estos comenzaron a rodearlo, para luego poner sus manos frente a el y lanzar micro rayos de ectoplasma. A Sombra lo atacaban constantemente, pero él esquivaba los ataques, luego sacó unas granadas y las lanzó a los tres clones explotando, luego él sonrió, pero aparecieron seis y él se impresionó, luego lo agarraron de los brazos para amarrarlo a un árbol.

Sombra, Sombra, eres débil con un simple rayo de luz, ¿no es cierto?-dijo un clon

Tal vez mucha de esa luz te logre eliminar-dijo otro clon y Sombra trató de hacerse invisible pero no podía.

¿Por qué no puedo hacerme intangible?-dijo Sombra

Eh….-dijeron todos los clones inocentemente-no lo sé, pero ni nos importa

Veamos-dijo otro clon revisando las armas de Sombra-creo que este emitiría suficiente luz como para eliminarlo

Intentémoslo-dijo otro clon

Despídete, Sombra-dijeron los clones y Sombra se vio en una situación que nunca había vivido.

Este no puede ser el fin, no puede-dijo Sombra y comenzó a brillar.

¿Qué?-dijeron todos los clones-es una sombra, no puede brillar

Y una oscuridad comenzó a cubrir el árbol, encubriendo a Sombra, luego aparecieron varias sombras de Sombra (N/A valga la incoherente redundancia XD) detrás de los clones que fueron encerrados en el termo Fenton. Luego aparecieron detrás de los clones de Danny lo también los encerró. Luego las Sombras se juntaron y mostraron a Sombra, pero ahora se veía distinto, más fuerte, su traje había cambiado a uno con armadura y parecía tener poderes nuevos

Eh…bonito traje-dijo Danny

Si, pero es temporal-dijo Sombra-bien, tenemos que acabar con un militar.

Es verdad-dijo Danny

Sombra y Danny volaron hacia el general Imitha, este tenía una esfera de energía muy grande, ellos no dudaron y lanzaron varios ataques, pero no pareció causarle daño

A lo primero-dijo Danny y tomó el termo Fenton y apuntó hacia el general Imitha.

¿Qué? NOOOOOOO-dijo el general Imitha siendo encerrado en un termo Fenton con adornos rojos.

Y ahora a la esfera gigante-dijo Sombra y luego comenzó a cargar para que su sombra se dividiera en muchas, Danny también cargó y se dividió en cuatro Danny.

Bien, es ahora o nunca-dijo una sombra-veamos el nuevo poder

Espero que con los lamentos fantasmales funciones-dijo Danny cerrando los ojos.

En ese momento se escuchó en todo el retiro "Buuuuuuu" y junto a esto la esfera comenzó a cubrirse de sombras y con los lamentos fantasmales se volvió inestable, parecía que se tuviera una bomba atómica dentro.

Danny debe haber una forma de eliminarlo-dijo una sombra

Ehm, intentemos esto-dijo un Danny y puso el termo Fenton frente a la esfera negra por las sombras que temblaba por los lamentos-con una lamento poderoso podré encerrarlo….bien, Danny´s es hora…BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

El ataque causo que la energia de Danny se agotara, pero también que la esfera estuviera muy inestable y débil, en ese momento Danny abrió el termo y metió al esfera dentro.

Mientras tanto dentro del termo…

Bien, creo que no salió como lo planee-dijo el general Imitha-pero al menos la esfera hará lo suyo… ¿eh?

Entra la esfera dentro…

¡QUE!-dijo el general Imitha-esto me pasa…sólo a mi…

EXPLOSIÓN

Fuera del termo.

Je, je, no quiero ver al general Imitha luego de su ataque-dijo Sombra

Si, ja, ja-dijo Danny.

El cielo comenzó a despejarse y dieron paso al sol, Sombra se ocultó bajo un árbol y luego se destransformó. Danny también se destransformó y vieron como todos los fantasmas desaparecían, el retiro había sido salvado, un alivio para todos, ahora es hora de que el retiro…empiece


	11. Despedida de la Sombra

**Ehm…gracias por leer mi fick a todos, en serio, ayer revisé kuantos hits llevaba y para ser un fick kreado x mi pues lleva muchos (373 para ser preciso), a la pregunta de Bluename sobre "si Vlad tiene para el final de reing storm el ecto eskeleto", es que se supone ke es un traje nuevo el ke usa Jazz, komo estaba muy poko original ese dia le puse "Armadura ectoplasmatica Fenton", o por lo menos eso kise decir, no se si habrá salido asi, weno gracias a todos por leer mi fick, este es el último cap… **

**Capitulo 9  
Despedida de la Sombra**

Luego de dos días Danny y Jack estaban de nuevo en el edificio, con el animador del retiro, veía muy feliz que Danny y Jack estaban juntos y felices. William y James estaban junto a ellos, también felices por su experiencia atípica. Danny y James eran los únicos que sabían que el fantasma de la discordia supremo, como llamaba el animador al general Imitha, estaba atrapado de forma que nunca volvería a salir.

Bien, luego de esto, ¿Qué pueden concluir?-preguntó el animador del retiro

Eh… ¿que los fantasmas de la discordia sirven para mostrarte que tienes una barrera ante tus padres?-preguntó James.

Que azul es un color-dijo Jack

¿Que el alza y el IVA puede subir en cualquier momento?-preguntó William

Eh…que este retiro nos ha servido mucho, ya que veré que mi padre es distinto a lo que creí-dijo Danny.

Jack lo ve con cariño, luego se abrazan por dos segundos, luego de que se dieron cuenta de que estaban en público

Bien, eso era lo que quería decir…a excepción de eso del azul y el IVA-dijo el animador-bien, chicos, un abrazo de grupo y luego despídanse.

Eh…omitiremos el abrazo de grupo-dijeron James y Danny.

Danny caminaba con sus maletas hacia el autobús junto a James, se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, pero era tiempo de despedirse.

Bien, fue una experiencia distinta-dijo James.

Y aprendí mucho sobre fantasmas y sombras-dijo Danny

Y yo a insultar a fantasmas-dijo James y luego rieron.

Eh, si, pues dígale que esta semana no se programará esa serie-dijo William por su celular y James lo vio con tristeza.

Fue bonito mientras duro-dijo James viendo que su padre volvía a ser el mismo.

Bueno, tú no-dijo Danny.

Ja, ja, gracias-dijo James

Que no, ese programa no lo daremos-dijo William y notó la tristeza de su hijo, luego comenzó a meditar-eh, si, bueno, prográmalo y eh, luego te llamo…Jim

¿Si, papá?-preguntó James y Danny sonrió, luego siguió caminando hacia el autobús.

Pues…-dijo William frotándose el cuello-este retiro fue algo distinto, ¿no?, además que aprendimos muchas cosas de nosotros. Pues, me gustó mucho y pensaba que tal vez podríamos ir el fin de semana a pescar

Pensé que tenías una reunión ese día-dijo James

Las reuniones se aplazan…la infancia de mi hijo no-dijo William sonriendo y James abrazó a su padre. Luego entraron al autobús

¿Crees que nos volvamos a ver?-preguntó James un poco triste.

Claro, ahora se que tengo un aliado y un nuevo amigo-dijo Danny.

Si, tienes razón-dijo James.

No importa si no estamos tan cerca, ya eres un amigo y eso no se podrá cambiar-dijo Danny.

El autobús comenzó la marcha, dejando atrás el lugar verde y alegre que Danny conoció como campo de batalla. James sonrió junto a William y todo parecía en orden…finalmente llegó el momento de bajar. A la entrada de Amity Park, estaba la casa de James, este miró a Danny, ambos se despidieron con las manos y luego bajaron del autobús. Él se veía muy feliz con su padre, el retiro los había ayudado mucho.

Hey, ¿Por qué tú no eres así, Danny?-preguntó Jack.

Eh, porque tú no eres como su padre-dijo riendo Danny con una sonrisa falsa

Yo soy mejor que él-dijo Jack-cuando atrape un fantasma lo verás

Descuida papá lo harás-dijo Danny.

Bueno, ahora que se acabó el retiro, puedo pensar de nuevo en fantasmas, ¿no?-dijo Jack

SOY EL FANTASMA DE LA DISCORDIA-dijo el hombre disfrazado

ACABARÉ CONTIGO ESPECTRO DE ECTOPLASMA-dijo Jack lanzándose encima

Eh, ¿conoces a ese tipo?-preguntó un hombre a Danny

Si, es mi papá-dijo Danny, luego se lanzó contra el fantasma de la discordia para ayudar a Jack, ambos rieron y vieron que su vida se parece, aunque sea un poco…como se dice "De tal palo tal astilla"

Mientras tanto en la zona fantasmal…

Vencido por la hija del gordo de Jack Fenton-dijo Vlad frunciendo el ceño.

Vencido por un chico pálido y su sombra-dijo el general Imitha

JURO VENGARME-dijeron ambos y de pronto se escuchó un eco por toda la zona, en eso apareció un dragón rojo con filosos dientes-luego de encargarme del dragón fantasma

Y el dragón fantasma se trago a ambos fantasma…dentro del dragón se escuchó: "galletitas de chocolate"…

**FIN**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fick, espero ke a todos les haya agradado (gustado no, a mi no me gusto el final) muchas gracias a todos…komentarios, todo lo ke se kiera decir se acepta…y este es el final de mi fick ke me tomo kasi un año, gracias de nuevo…Sombra 2.0 **


End file.
